


Unexpected

by titaniumsansa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Near Future, Oneshot, Plans For The Future, Surprises, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I'm HYPED, first time writing for b99, just a drabble I can't get out of my head, not caught up I just know Jake and Amy are gonna get MARRIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Jake and Amy have a surprise for Kevin and Holt. Fluff oneshot.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I just had this idea and wanted to get it out before I had to start studying. I am not caught up on brooklyn 99, the last season I saw was season 3 but I saw that Jake and Amy are getting married-and I'm avoiding spoilers. If you like this, please review, I'm a little nervous because I've never written for b99.

“What are we doing next Friday? Peralta and Santiago want to have dinner with us. I think they want to tell us something,” Raymond says to his husband, watching his expression. Kevin raises an eyebrow as he checks on the rolls they have in the oven.

“It’s not something they could just tell you at the station?” Kevin inquires and Raymond shakes his head.

“Evidently not. Are we free to have dinner with them?” Raymond asks and Kevin nods.

“Raymond-” Kevin begins, cautiously.

“Yes?” Raymond asks and takes off his coat.

“You’ve been happier since you became Captain of the Nine Nine. I love seeing you happy and I’m glad you enjoy the people you work with-but it’s almost like we have another side to our family. We used to have a strict balance between our work and private lives-and I’m not saying your close work relationships are bad or wrong. It almost feels like we have children. Adult children who work for you, but children of a sort, nonetheless,” Kevin admits and Raymond pauses. When they were younger, they talked about children and potentially raising them. Their career paths didn’t allow that at the time, they couldn’t get married, and they weren’t sure if they were ready. Even if they had been ready, there wouldn’t have been a guarantee that they would be approved to adopt one-so they let that go. It wasn’t in the cards, they accepted that at the time and moved on.

“Mostly Jake,” Raymond admits and Kevin smiles slightly. 

“I love Jake and Amy and I loved their wedding-but do you have any idea what they could possibly need to tell both of us?” Kevin asks and his husband shakes his head.

“Then we’ll have them over for dinner next Friday,” Kevin decides.

* * *

Amy grins triumphantly when she tells her husband-they’re on for dinner with Kevin and Captain Holt. It’s still weird to think of him as  _ Raymond _ , even after he told them they could call him by his first name outside of work. They trade smiles, if they talk then it might go to Holt and they want him to be surprised.The rest of work passes uneventfully-at least when it’s related to their surprise for Holt. Amy counts down the days and they keep their secret-Amy avoids caffeine and all of the other things the books say, and Jake tries to act normal-like he’s not the happiest he’s ever been with his life. The others are easier to throw off, the others are focused on their own families and spouses, but Rosa and Holt are harder to distract. Amy carefully marks off the days, counting it down until they can finally have dinner with Kevin and Captain Holt. 

They’ve talked about their future before, and they know eventually Amy will make Captain and there will be a day where their squad is broken up-they won’t work together anymore. Jake tries not to think about it-the Nine Nine is their family. It’s been so long that it’s hard to think about the fact he might not see Terry or Rosa or Boyle on an almost daily basis. A future where they don’t work with their favorite people isn’t a fun thought, but it’s realistic and that’s part of the reason they agreed on this so easily. 

Rosa is still dating Marcus, she’s in no danger of losing Holt, Gina and Kevin are close, Amy and Jake have looked after Terry’s kids, and they’re all close-but Jake still fears losing their makeshift family. Whenever he mentions it, Amy’s fingers curl around his and she reminds him that they aren’t going to lose people if they don’t work with them. They’re still going to watch Terry’s girls grow up, they’ll go to Marcus and Rosa’s wedding if they ever get married, and they’re going to look after their own. It’s just that Jake realizes how quickly his fears might become reality when they’re waiting for Kevin or Captain Holt to open their front door. Amy squeezes his hand and she smiles too widely anyone to think she isn’t incredibly happy.

“Amy, Jake, please come in,” Kevin says and Jake can almost see the countdown happening in his wife’s head. Amy’s his  _ wife, _ it’s still so amazing to think about that.

* * *

 

“Let’s cut to the chase. There’s something you want to tell us,” Holt says, even though dinner has been going on for some time and he hasn’t  _ really _ cut to the chase.

“Jake and I were thinking. You two never had kids. Cheddar doesn’t count. Not that Cheddar isn’t great, it’s just he’s not a human child. And with the Nine Nine, we grew closer when you became our captain. You know how much I look up to you and we all know Jake sees you as a father figure-we love you both so much. And with that, we couldn’t think of anyone better for this,” Amy begins and her husband finishes the thought, just like they planned.

“Amy’s pregnant and we want you to be our child’s godparents,” Jake blurts then grins, all bright eyed and waiting in anticipation.

“We’d be honored,” Kevin says quietly before his husband can answer, awe still on his face. Amy has happy tears in her eyes and she tries to wipe them away. Holt just stares at them with a happy look on his face, thankful Kevin’s mouth when his didn’t.

“How far along are you?” Holt asks and Amy sniffles before she answers.

“Ten weeks,” Amy answers and he nods. Kevin and Raymond make the most sense, if anything happens to one or both of them-they could probably take their child in. Terry has three already, Jake and Amy love Boyle but he’s weird and has his own kid to worry about, Gina is well,  _ Gina _ and they both agreed they wanted to tell Kevin and Holt about the pregnancy first. Kevin looks at his husband and she sheer joy on his face, and Kevin is glad that he was assigned to Brooklyn and to the Nine Nine.


End file.
